Mobile Suit Gundam Knights
by Kigai Okasu
Summary: WARNING: This story is an original alternate universe. It is not CE, UC, AC, FC, or any other universe, but various ideas have been pulled from each. Read to find out just exactly what it is. Please R&R. Flames and suggestions are welcome.
1. The Revolutionary Machine

_**Mobile Suit Gundam Knights**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any actual Gundam series or the concepts thereof. However, I do own this fan-made series, mobile suits, characters, and plot thereof. You have been warned; this is not UC, Wing, Seed, or anything else.

Eight hundred and fifteen years ago, mankind established its first self-sustaining colony in space. This accomplishment gave way to a new era of technological advancement which was given the timeline name "Space Immigration." Many other technological marvels were created during this time, including giant mechanical humanoid instruments piloted by humans for construction purposes. These machines were given the name "mobile suits." However, the peace that came with this time would not last long.

In the year SI 700, tensions and insecurities between individual colonies and Earth resulted in wars that stretched out into the far expanses of space. During this time, mobile suits became the greatest tool for the war effort. That is until the year 705 when a group of superhuman mobile suit pilots with the ability to briefly see into the future ended the wars. Believing that these human were to become the next step in human evolution, they were later dubbed "Newtypes."

In the year 800 of the Space Immigration timeline, further technological advances have allowed mankind to clone their first Newtype, and they have since then continued to produce more military purposes. They have been called "Artificial Newtypes." However, fifteen years later, the Artificial Newtypes gathered together and revolted against the human race. With the belief that they are the next step in human evolution and far more superior, they formed the Newtype Federation. In their defense, the normal humans formed the Human Defense Alliance. During the course of the war, the powers and abilities of the Artificial Newtypes proved to be too much for the ones that created them. However, that is about to change.

---The Revolutionary Machine---

Aboard the Graham space colony, a sixteen year-old boy is running down the street in a big hurry. He soon ran inside a large building, through the halls, and into his classroom just as the bell rang. He took his seat and desperately tried to catch his breath when he heard a voice from behind him say, "Your timing is absolutely impeccable, Rocko Menkero."

Rocko looked at his friend, Mike, and dryly replied, "Yeah. Nice to see you, too."

Mike then said, "It's not like you to be late. What happened?"

"I missed the bus."

"Whoa! You really did haul some butt to get here!"

"Yeah, well, you do what you have to do."

Mike then handed Rocko a drawing book and said, "By the way, you left this in Art class the other day."

Rocko took the book and said, "Thanks. I needed it."

Then the teacher entered into the room and started class. Everyone took to their individual seats and started taking notes. For every student in that classroom, it was just another day at school.

Meanwhile, inside a mountain base aboard the colony, two men were standing in a hanger bay looking at a unique mobile suit. "So has the Swordbuster Knight Gundam been completed?"

The other man replied, "Yes sir, but we can't seem to find a pilot who is able to pilot it effectively."

"What?" the first man responded.

"All of our pilots seem to be having trouble with the weapon conversions in our simulation runs. We've created something that none of our pilots can possibly handle!"

"Don't you dare tell me that. We have to find a pilot for the Gundam and send it to Earth immediately."

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but why Earth? Isn't space the Newtypes' area of dominion?"

Another man walked in, stood next to them, and replied, "Yes, but the Newtypes are steadily gaining a foothold on Earth. If we can't defend our own territory, then we can't assault theirs."

"Captain LeBau!" they responded and saluted.

LeBau smiled and calmly replied, "At ease, gentleman. You guys are civilians, so there's no need for formalities. Just call me Nick."

The two scientists put their hands down and Nick then asked, "So Keel, how's the Gundam coming along."

The first man responded, "The Gundam is complete and everything works. It's just that none of our pilots can handle using the new technology."

"That's going to be a problem. There's got to be somebody who can use this kind of technology."

It was lunchtime at Rocko's school, and he sat down at his usual table with Mike. Mike started the conversation by saying, "Sorry for being nosy, but were they supposed to be mobile suits?"

"Huh?" Rocko replied.

"Those drawings in your book. Were they supposed to be mobile suits?"

"You went through my drawing book?!"

Mike sheepishly replied, "Sorry. I couldn't help it. They were really good if it makes you feel any better."

"Oh. Well, yeah. They are mobile suits. I guess I always had a fascination for them since my dad was a pilot before he died. Sometimes I even dream about them."

"Dude, that's not a fascination. That's an obsession," Mike replied.

"No, I mean lately I've been dreaming that I'm piloting this ultra-powerful mobile suit and killing Newtypes left and right and I come back as a hero."

"Uh huh. You have serious delusions of grandeur, you know that?"

"It was just a dream! Is that so wrong? Plus, I'd like to get off this colony someday. Nothing happens here."

"Don't I know it," Mike agreed.

Lunch soon ended and the two went back to their classes. As Rocko went back to his class, he thought about the dream he just mentioned. "Me go into battle and come out a hero? Mike's right. There's no way that'll happen."

Outside, a Newtype warship steadily began to approach the Graham colony. Inside, a man named Jeis Alkern stared out into the vast of space. Then an officer knocked on the door of the chamber he was in. "Enter," he responded.

The officer then entered the room, saluted, and replied, "Sir, we will arrive at the Graham colony in 12 hours."

"Good. Prepare a mobile suit assault force. I want them ready to be deployed immediately after we arrive at the colony."

"Sir!" the officer replied, saluted, and exited the room.

Once the officer left the room, Jeis said to himself, "The Norms must be getting desperate. They're constructing some new kind of weapon to use against us, but what is it?"

It was evening time at the Menkero house, and Rocko was in his room drawing when he heard his Aunt Teemil calling to him. "Rocko, it's time for dinner."

"Okay. I'll be right down," he replied.

He then placed his pencil down on the drawing and went to wash his hands. After completing this task, he went downstairs to the dinner table. The drawing he left behind was yet another mobile suit, but it looked fairly similar to the Swordbuster Knight Gundam.

He quickly sat down to the dinner table as well as his uncle, the Gundam developer Keel. Teemil then brought each of them their plates of food and sat down with them. "So, Rocko, how was your day at school today?" she asked as they started eating.

"Same-old, same-old," he answered.

Keel then asked, "Doesn't anything new and interesting come up in your school?"

Rocko then replied, "Uncle Keel, this is Graham. Nothing happens here."

Keel smirked and replied, "I beg to differ."

"Well, maybe except for that big project you've got going on. When are you going to tell me what it is, anyway?"

"With any luck, never unless you want to be shot. All I can tell you is that the Alliance is sponsoring this project."

"Whoa. With this secrecy and the Alliance's involvement, it must be big," Rocko replied.

Keel nodded and Teemil then asked, "Can you say how the project is coming along?"

He nodded and said, "What we've been working on is complete, but we can't seem to find anyone to work it."

"Why is that?" Rocko asked.

"It has a great deal of new technology, and you know how that is. It's something not everyone knows how to work. If you want my opinion, if you let some kid play around with it, they'll figure it out."

"If only that were true, and if only it were a mobile suit or something," Rocko commented.

"Rocko, I know you're in to mobile suits and that you really want to help, but the battlefield isn't the place for someone your age," Teemil said.

"Why not? Dad would let me do the mobile suit simulators all the time before he died, and that was back when I was a little kid! I could do it! I can handle any kind of mobile suit!"

Keel then said, "You sound just like your father, always believing that he could do anything."

"He could though, right?" he asked.

"Yep. Your father was in incredibly skilled pilot, but you're much too young to fight in a mobile suit."

Rocko heaved a sigh and said, "I guess you're right. May I be excused?"

"Sure," Teemil replied.

"Thank you," he said as he left the table and went back into his room.

Teemil watched him leave and said, "A boy and his dream."

Keel then said, "A dangerous one at that."

It soon came time for everyone in the Menkero household to go to bed. However, as night passed the Newtype warship floated outside the Graham colony. There, Jeis looked at the colony. He then accessed his communication computer to talk to the people in the hanger. When they greeted and saluted him, he gave the order, "Launch the mobile suit strike team immediately."

"Sir, will you be coming with us?"

"Only if I deem it necessary. Besides, this colony should be easy enough to take."

"I'm heading off for school," Rocko said as he was about to leave the house.

"Okay. Have a good day," Teemil replied.

Rocko then went out the door and headed for school. Once he got to the bus stop and met up with Mike, there was a massive vibration underneath their feet. "What was that?!" Mike asked in surprise.

Then there came a voice over the PA that said, "The colony is under heavy mobile suit fire. Please remain calm and go to the nearest shelter. This is not a drill. I repeat we are under heavy mobile suit fire."

"A mobile suit attack?! Here?!" Mike replied in shock.

"Just go ahead and get to a shelter!" Rocko said to him.

Once Mike started running in one direction, Rocko ran in the opposite. Mike quickly noticed that Rocko wasn't following him and he turned around. "Where the heck are you going?! The shelter is the other way!"

Rocko quickly turned around and said, "Don't worry about me! Just get to a shelter!"

Mike did so, and Rocko continued to run to the mountain base where Keel was working. As he approached the gate, he was stopped by a guard. "What are you doing here? You should be in a shelter!"

"I need to speak with my uncle, Keel Menkero."

"Okay, but you had better go to a shelter right afterwards. You can probably find him in the hanger."

"Thank you," he said as he ran to the hanger.

Sure enough, he found Keel there. "Uncle Keel!" he called out to him.

"Rocko?! What are you doing here?! You should be in a shelter!"

Rocko approached him and asked, "What's going on?"

Keel answered, "The colony is being attacked by Newtype Tera mobile suits."

The developer then turned to a soldier and asked, "Have all our mobile suits been deployed?"

"All of our Gigas, but not the new one, sir."

"Rocko, I'm going to go up to the control room and see what's going on from there. Go find a shelter somewhere and stay there. Understand?"

Rocko nodded and Keel left the hanger. The teenage boy then looked around and saw the Swordbuster Knight Gundam. "This must be the new suit that that guy was talking about. If they were going to use it, they would have launched it by now."

Rocko quickly climbed up some hanger stairs and went inside the cockpit. Once he got inside and closed the hatch, he found an instruction manual on the controls and began to read it. "Amazing! This must be what Uncle Keel was working on!"

Nick then entered into the hanger and saw the lone Gundam. Then he turned to a soldier and asked, "Who's piloting the Gundam?"

He saluted and replied, "No one. All of our pilots have already been dispatched."

"I see. It's been a while since I've piloted a mobile suit, but we don't have a choice in this matter. I'll sortie in the Gundam."

"Yes sir. We'll make preparations for launch."

Nick nodded and went to the cockpit of the Swordbuster Knight Gundam. Once he opened it, he looked inside and saw Rocko reading the manual. "Huh? What are you doing in here?"

Rocko quickly put the manual away and sheepishly replied, "Well, I was trying to find shelter, and I thought this mobile suit would..."

"Never mind, kid. Just move over and let me take the controls."

Rocko did so, and Nick took to the pilot seat. Once he was given the clearance, Nick moved the Swordbuster Knight Gundam to the launch pedals. "This is Nick LeBau launching in the Swordbuster Knight Gundam," he said into the comm.

Shortly afterwards, the pedals moved out the launch bay door at incredible speed, and the Gundam was sent into the space battlefield. "Are you sure about this? This mobile suit may be able to fight in space, but it wasn't made for it."

"It's all we've got to work with," Nick said as he thrust the massive mechanized giant into the battle.

As he moved into the fight, he saw most of the Alliance Giga suits being destroyed by Newtype Teras. He then looked at a screen on the Gundam's HUD. "Okay, what do I have for weapons?"

Rocko quickly answered, "You have four Vulcan guns, two mounted on the head and two mounted on the shoulder, then you have the Swordbuster weapon, which can..."

"Do I have a gun or not?" Nick sharply replied.

"From what I've read in the manual, there's the Swordbuster weapon in rifle mode. It looks like it's in that mode now, so yes."

With that, Nick aimed the Swordbuster at a group of Teras, pulled the trigger, and a massive beam of yellow energy came out from the weapon, destroying two suits in one shot. "Whoa!" Rocko exclaimed as he watched the energy blast do its damage.

"That's impossible! How could I have not seen something like that?!" one of the Newtype pilots asked in a panic.

"I couldn't foresee something like that either! What have these Norms created?!" another one responded.

"We have to destroy it now!" another pilot shouted.

After this statement, all of the Teras fired their beam rifles on the Gundam. Nick quickly brought his shield up to bear, and all of the beams were absorbed into the shield. Rocko watched and responded, "It absorbed the beams? How is that possible?"

"Who cares?" Nick replied as he continued to fire the Swordbuster.

More mobile suits were destroyed with each shot, but the Teras charged the Swordbuster Knight. Jeis looked on and asked, "How can any Norm pilot destroy so many of our units with just one mobile suit?"

Jeis then got on the video comm to the hanger and said, "Prep my Tera suit."

Back in the space battle, a Tera managed to get in close, but Nick fired the Vulcan guns and destroyed it. As the space between each mobile suit and the Gundam kept closing, Nick flew away and kept firing the Swordbuster. "I can't keep this up! These mobile suits are getting too close for my comfort!"

"Then pull out the beam saber!" Rocko replied in frustration.

"You want to drive, kid?!"

"It'd be my pleasure! I probably know more about this Gundam than you do anyway!"

Nick groaned in frustration and moved over as Rocko took the controls. The teenage boy then attached the Swordbuster's barrel onto the left side of the leg cover, moved the handle back, detached the base from the barrel, and pulled it out along with a long green energy beam. "Okay. Now it's my turn. Come and get it, Newtypes!"

As the Newtype mobile suits closed in on Rocko, he rocketed his way forward, slicing through each suit that came in his path. Now Nick was watching Rocko's piloting abilities with complete awe. He thought to himself, "This kid is amazing! His skill is incredible! Who is he?!"

Jeis soon launched out of his ship in his custom red Tera and charged at the Gundam. "You've got some skills, Norm, but let's see if you can handle the Newtype Nightmare."

Soon, the remaining Gigas pulled back as they saw the red Tera. "It's Jeis Alkern! The Newtype Nightmare is here!"

Nick heard this announcement and said, "We better retreat. Jeis Alkern is..."

"I know who Jeis Alkern is, but I'm not running. I won't sit back as Newtypes destroy my home!"

"You're insane. You're good, kid, but what you're doing is stupid. I say we retreat now."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still at the controls, so if that's what you have to say, then shut your mouth and don't say anything else. Besides, if we run, Graham is as good as gone anyway, along with this mobile suit."

Jeis soon approached the Swordbuster Knight and drew a magenta beam saber. He then charged at Rocko, and the two soon went into a heated sword fight. As this went on, one of the Teras fired its beam rifle at the Gundam in the back. While Rocko took the hit, the blast did very little damage. "It's not possible! That was a direct hit!" the pilot exclaimed.

Rocko then turned his attention to the suit that fired at him. "Cheap little pansy!" he yelled as he fired off his Vulcan guns and destroyed it.

He then put the beam saber back in the barrel and returned the Swordbuster to its rifle mode. He aimed at another group of Teras where Jeis was in the line of fire and shot his own blast of energy. Although Jeis managed to dodge, five other suits were destroyed in the process. Jeis than got on his comm and said, "All units fall back. We have to reassess the abilities of this new mobile suit."

The remaining Teras did so, and Rocko and Nick just watched them retreat. "We...we won!" Rocko said with excitement.

"Nice work, kid. What's your name?"

"It's Rocko. Rocko Menkero."


	2. To the Frontlines

_**Mobile Suit Gundam Knights**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any actual Gundam series or the concepts thereof. However, I do own this fan-made series, mobile suits, characters, and plot thereof. You have been warned; this is not UC, Wing, Seed, or anything else.

In the year Space Immigration 815, Artificial Newtypes, genetically-created beings with psychic abilities, rebelled against the people who created them, formed the Newtype Federation, and declared war upon those they saw unfit to rule the cosmos. Battle after battle, the Newtypes becoming victorious seemed eminent. The only hope for the survival of the human race lies in the new mobile suits developed by the Human Defense Alliance called Gundams.

"_We...we won!" Rocko said with excitement._

"_Nice work, kid. What's your name?"_

"_It's Rocko. Rocko Menkero."_

---To the Frontlines---

"Enemy units are retreating!" one of the console operators shouted.

"I still can't believe that someone actually managed to work the converging weapon systems!" Keel thought to himself.

"Does anyone know who's piloting the Gundam?" he then asked the operators.

"Captain LeBau's in there, sir," another one of the operators replied.

"Patch him in. I'd like to congratulate him personally."

The operator did as he was told, and a large video window came up on the main monitor. Everyone was shocked to see a 16 year-old boy at the cockpit, but no one more so than Keel. "Rocko?!"

"Uh...hi," Rocko replied.

"What the heck are you doing inside that mobile suit?!"

"Well, you told me to take shelter, so I did. I didn't think anyone would be using this thing, so I took shelter in it."

Nick then came into the camera's view and said, "He did an excellent job of piloting the Gundam if it's any consolation. He even managed to hold off the Newtype Nightmare!"

"Jeis Alkern?! That was you?!"

Rocko sheepishly nodded in response. Keel then thought to himself, "Rocko took on Jeis Alkern and lived! Could he be...?"

"Rocko, bring the Gundam back into the colony. Then we'll talk."

"Roger," Rocko replied and cut the comm line off.

The teenage pilot then gave a heavy sigh and said, "Oh crud, I'm in trouble now."

Nick then said, "Relax. I'll put in a good word for you. Maybe that'll calm your old man down."

Rocko looked to the floor of the cockpit and replied, "He's my uncle. My dad died ten years ago in a freak mobile suit accident, and my mom died shortly afterwards. I've been living with my aunt and uncle since then."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Nick replied.

"It's okay."

"By the way, I'm Captain Nick LeBau."

"Nice to meet you," Rocko replied.

Rocko then brought the mobile suit back into the colony, and he was soon met by a squad of armed soldiers as soon as he opened the cockpit hatch, all with guns aimed and ready at him. Rocko quickly raised his hands into the air in terror and said, "I can explain!"

Nick then came out of the cockpit and said, "Stand down. He just saved our lives."

The soldiers then did as they were ordered. Rocko got out of the cockpit and said, "Thanks for the good word."

Back on the Newtype ship, Jeis watched the recorded battle data. "How is it possible for just one mobile suit to turn the tides of the fight?"

Jeis then sat down in a chair and continued to think about the battle. "All of the remaining soldiers claimed that they were unable to foresee anything when that mobile suit showed up. What happened? What kind of monstrosity have the Norms created?"

"Yes sir," Nick said on a phone.

"The Gundam has been completed...No sir, there is no designated pilot...There's only one person who's been able to pilot it, and he's a civilian, sir...Take him in?! I can't do that! ...He's a sixteen year-old boy! ...You can't be serious! ...Yes sir...Understood, sir."

Nick hung up the phone and asked himself, "Sending a kid into a war? Are they really that desperate?"

Nick then went to an office where Keel and Rocko were talking. "You are to tell no one of the Gundam or what happened, understood?"

"Yes sir," Rocko replied.

"That won't be necessary, Keel," Nick started.

All attention was drawn to him as he continued, "I just got new orders from Headquarters. Colonies Leetir and Mol have already sent their Gundams and pilots to Earth, so not being able to find a pilot has really put us behind."

"What are you trying to say, Captain?" Keel responded with suspicion.

"I've just received orders to take Rocko to Earth where he'll engage in enemy combat with the Swordbuster Knight Gundam in Operation Devolution."

Both now stared at Nick in disbelief. "They're ordering you to send my nephew, a sixteen year-old boy, to the frontlines?! That's absurd!"

"I agree, Keel, and that's what I told them, but they said that if there's no one else who can pilot it, then it's got to be him."

"But how can they order you to just take him?! He's not even in the military! I don't see how they can just..."

"I'll go," Rocko interrupted.

The two men looked at the Swordbuster Knight pilot as he continued, "Nick's right. If I don't pilot it, then who will? The risks are high, but it's something I'm willing to take."

"Rocko, this isn't the time for boyhood dreams," Keel said to his nephew.

"This isn't about that! This is about possibly winning the war and stopping the Newtypes once and for all! If I don't do it, then who will? Who can?"

Keel sighed in defeat. "Your aunt won't like this, and quite frankly, I don't like it either, but it looks like we can't just talk you out of this."

"Thank you, Uncle Keel."

Keel nodded and said, "Before you go to Earth, there's something that I want to give you back at the house."

Back on the Newtype command ship, Jeis continued to look at the data from the last battle. "Such speed and power...What is this demon they call a mobile suit?"

There was another knock on the door to Jeis's chamber. "Enter," he replied.

A soldier came in, saluted, and said, "Sir, I've just received word from our forces on Earth that two of our posts were attacked and destroyed."

"And?" Jeis sternly replied.

"Well sir, each one was taken out by a different mobile suit, but they both looked similar to the one we engaged."

"What?!"

Meanwhile on Earth, in one of the Newtype posts, a massive fire is spreading from the inside. In an area occupied by Teras trying to quell the flames, one of them asked, "What's going on here?!"

The pilot then saw that one of the mobile suits was lying on the ground, loaded with as many holes as Swiss cheese. "What could have...AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The Tera wound up in the same condition as the one before from the rapid shots of a double-barrel gatling gun fired by an orange mobile suit. "You didn't see me because I can mask my Gundam's heat signature."

He then moved to another group of Teras and launched a barrage of micro missiles at them. "We're under attack! We're under attack!" one of them screamed over the comm.

"No duh," the Gundam pilot responded as he fired his gatling gun at them.

While some attempted to dodge, others fired their machine guns at the munitions mobile suit. However, he brought his shield up, and the bullets ricocheted off of it. "Sorry boys, but this thing is a heat shield, and the heat friction produced by the bullets is only getting my best weapon ready again."

"Keep firing! Don't let up on the heat!" one of the commanders shouted.

The Gundam pilot watched one of his side monitors with a gauge eagerly. When he saw that it was full, he retracted the gatling barrels and a smaller barrel came out. "You want heat? I'll give you heat!"

The pilot aimed his new weapon at the group, and a massive flame shot out of the barrel, incinerating anything it touched. Once the mobile suits were destroyed, the Gundam rushed out of the post and fired the remainder of its micro missiles and ammo, completely destroying it. "This is Zach Blitsor in the Magma Knight Gundam. I'm done here."

At another Newtype facility on Earth, Tera units were firing at a black, somewhat gothic Gundam. "This mobile suit is way too fast! I can't hit it!"

Suddenly, from the two devices that the Gundam held in his hands came a pair of long, upward-curving, green beams, and the speedy mobile suit blasted its way to a Tera, slicing it down the mid-section, and sped away just as the mobile suit exploded. The Gundam pilot then said, "Maybe a change of tactics would be better for you guys."

The remaining Teras dropped their machine guns and drew their beam sabers. The Gundam pilot readied his beam sickles and charged at them. He swung one down, but it was blocked. Upon closer inspection, one could see that the electrical discharges produced from the clash of beam weapons were being absorbed into the devices themselves. A power struggle ensued as another Tera charged the Gundam. His attack was blocked and absorbed as well. A third Tera came at the black mobile suit ready to strike. As a result, the demonic mobile suit broke the struggle with the first Tera and sidestepped out of the way, letting the beam saber cut into the second Tera, and the third Newtype mobile suit bumped into the other two, ramming his beam saber into the first's chest, and all three enemy mobile suits exploded.

"This isn't possible! How could we not see his moves ahead of time?!" one of them shouted.

The Gundam pilot then noticed that his gauge was full. His beam sickles soon grew bigger and longer. "Not even your beam sabers can save you now."

He quickly rocketed his way to the remaining mobile suits. While they tried to block with their beam sabers, the beam sickles, with their increased power, sliced right through each mobile suit's single defense as well as the mobile suits themselves. Once the last unit was destroyed, the pilot got on the comm and said, "This is Ben Quomel in the Blade Knight Gundam. All enemy forces have been destroyed. Mission accomplished."

Jeis was examining the pictures of the two mobile suits. "I agree. They each look somewhat similar to the winged one we saw back on Graham. This is very bad."

"If you ask me, sir, it seems like each one has its own individual strength."

"I see where you're going with this. However, if they do have individual weaknesses, then they aren't going to make it easy to exploit. We have to remember that no force that has encountered one of these mobile suits has succeeded in capturing it or destroying it. It could very well be the end for us if these three were to fight together."

"Blade Knight and Magma Knight?" Rocko asked Nick while they were on board a transport shuttle heading for Earth.

"Yes. The Blade Knight was made in the Leetir space colony while the Magma Knight was made in Mol," the captain replied.

"And then there's the Swordbuster Knight. The Newtypes couldn't handle one Gundam, much less three."

Nick nodded in agreement and then asked, "By the way, what did your Uncle want before we left for Earth."

Rocko then grabbed his jacket and said, "This."

Flashback

Keel gave Rocko the jacket. "Huh? What's this for?"

Keel replied, "This is your father's old flight jacket. In his will, he wanted you to have it when you were older. I've been meaning to give it to you before, but I just never did. I figured that now would be the best time to give it to you."

"Thanks, Uncle Keel."

End Flashback

"I see. You better take good care of that jacket, then."

Rocko nodded. There was a silence between the two before Nick said, "Hey Rocko...Your dad...How did...Nah. I shouldn't ask."

"No, it's okay. He was testing a new kind of mobile suit, but during the test, everything overheated and the suit blew up."

Nick then replied, "I'm surprised you'd even want to set foot in a mobile suit after something like that."

"Me too, especially when I was there when it happened."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No. Really, it's okay. But for some reason, even after all of that, I've always had this fascination of mobile suits. I guess it was because my dad was a pilot."

"Following in your dad's footsteps?"

Rocko nodded. An announcement came over the PA that the shuttle will arrive on Earth shortly. "So Rocko, is this your first time on Earth."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what it's like!"

"By the way, while we're on Earth, you'll be going to school and staying with me."

"So I help try to save the human race, and I still have to go to school. Sounds tough."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

The shuttle finally lands on Earth where Zach and Ben are waiting for them. "Hey Ben, have you heard anything on what this other guy is like?"

"I've heard that he's very young, but quite skilled."

"Probably some cadet fresh from the academy, then," the Magma Knight Gundam pilot scoffed.

"If he can pilot the Gundam, that's fine with me. I'm keeping an open mind. Besides, I heard they had some real problems getting someone to work it."

Nick and Rocko finally stepped off the shuttle and walked up to the two awaiting soldiers. "Captain LeBau, I presume," Ben started.

"Yep, that's me."

"So who's the kid?" Zach asked.

"I'm Rocko. Rocko Menkero," the sixteen year-old replied.

"Okay, so where's this other pilot?" he asked.

Nick made a gesture to Rocko, and while Ben looked a little intrigued, Zach looked like he was going to have a fit. "Oh heck no. Don't tell me that this kid is the pilot!"

"Interesting," Ben said. "I guess they weren't exaggerating when they said he was young."

"Uh...hey to you guys too," Rocko replied nervously.

A/N: Hey. I hope you like the story so far. It's a little slow right now, but I promise it will get better. Thanks for the review, Blazer6. If anyone else reads this, please review it. Remember that all reviews, flames, and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
